Charles' Saviour
by Valkyrie-Pleasant
Summary: Post First Class featuring children Charles and Raven.  Charles is a telepath alone in the world and in a rather large mansion save for his tormentors. Is there nobody who can save him?
1. Chapter I

**A/N so this is my first every multi-chaptered fiction and I wish to dedicate it to my muse Love a Mysterious Thing, without your help this story would not have been possible so thank you! **

**I've tried my best to keep with Cannon but I haven't read the comics so I'm not exactly sure. Main thing to note is Kurt Marko and Cain are already at the mansion and so without further ado on with the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe my eyes. It had only been a month since my world was rocked with the entrance of two strangers and now it was rocked again but the two sets of people couldn't be more different.<p>

My life with Kurt Marko and his son Cain was nothing more than pain. Never ending cruelly inflicted pain. I never knew people could hold such hate as they did; none of it was visible, of course not. For if it was so my Mother may have noticed. Even in her now permanent semi-comatose drunken state there still was a chance something may have been seen. So they were sneaky and devious in their doling of punishments. The pain never came when my Mother was awake. Nor did it occur in any place that showed. I believe that this is why I can hide it so well, after all I learnt from the best.

How I would pray for my Mother to tuck me in at night. Whisper sweetly that everything would be alright. Calm my fears and smooth away my nightmares. This never happened.

Then came Raven. Her presence in the building such a wonderful reprieve from the never ending nightmares that plagued me. I was so grateful but at the same time I felt a fear of the unknown seep into me. My telepathy was not developed enough to allow me to see who was in the kitchen but the mind felt wrong somehow. As I sought out the disturbance I passed one of Cain's hiding places and retrieved that baseball bat stored there. Cain enjoyed nothing more than hiding in various closets with various weapons just waiting for me to pass, sometimes with such accuracy and forethought I had to wonder if he were a telepath too.

Onwards I crept toward the kitchen, close enough now to hear small noises coming from inside. The quite hum of the refrigerator, a sound it makes when open. The rattling of jars confirmed my suspicions but who would be raiding the fridge at this time of night? I crept into the room with the bat raised but paused just inside the doorway for the apparition in front of me had the guise of my Mother. Something was wrong though, for it could not be her. After drinking all day she surely would be passed out upstairs by now.

'Mother?' I called out tentatively lowering the bat as I did so but never realising the iron tight grip with which I held it. 'I thought you were a burglar!'

As the phantom stepped backwards and becomes clearer my confusion grew. In front of me was the spitting image of my Mother but the mind, the mind was not right. I could not get a firm grip on it or its difference but it was... strange, abnormal and unlike any mind I had ever encountered before. It was then that I realised the mind was not the only difference for this was not my Mother. Her face was similar but I had not seen it hold such kindness in months, it is now permanently etched with sorrow since the passing of my Father. I could faintly hear the sound of _it_ talking but what was said did not matter for something inside me clicked and there was a connection.

_You are not my Mother! Who are you and what have you done with her? _I voiced straight into the being's mind.

As I spoke the creature stepped backwards huddled in on itself as if in shock or pain at the sound of my voice. I regretted the look of pain for that was never my intention but the shock was unavoidable for my ability was unique and mine alone. Once I had finished the spectre straightened and started to _shrink_? I could not believe my eyes for the person in front of me underwent a change the likes of which I have never seen before. Blue needle type scales erupted throughout the body, beginning at the head and slowly panning down to the feet. The hair became shorter and richer in colour, changing to a magnificent deep red. The eyes soon followed but they brightened to the colour of lightning. They were so stunning but the look of fear they held was earth-shattering and I felt pain for causing such fear.

How to communicate? My mind voice scared her the first time (for surely with beauty like that she must be a she), but what if she doesn't understand English? Only one way to find out.

'Charles Xavier pleased to meet you.' I prompted.

'Raven, my name is Raven.' Came the reply in such a sweet innocent voice my heart missed a beat.

'I didn't mean to scare you Raven... I... well actually you scared me.' I laughed nervously. 'I can't believe I am not alone. And neither are you.'

Raven smiled and it lit up the dim kitchen. The smile was so bright and so full of hope but it was gone too quickly as Raven lowered her gaze to her feet. The pause was slightly awkward as my mind struggled to catch up, still sluggish from sleep or the sight of the beauty before me.

'Oh of course! You must be hungry, let me get you something to eat. I do not know what you like so how about we have a feast? Hmm and maybe something to drink?' I mumbled half to myself not really expecting an answer but the smile I received was answer enough and I found myself smiling in return. 'Let us have a feast then shall we?'

I walked across to one of the cupboards and retrieved the biggest platter in the kitchen and then placed it on the table flicking the kettle on as I passed. I glanced across at Raven to see her watching me and so I pulled out the chair at the head of the table and extended my hand, bowing. 'Your meal awaits m'lady.'

Ever so lightly I felt Raven rest her hand in mine. Despite the needle-type protrusions I had seen erupt earlier her skin was like silk beneath my fingers and I grasped it, carefully bringing the back of her hand to my lips. Raven giggled and I raised my head to see her cheeks tint a deeper blue, my goodness was she _blushing_? I moved behind the chair to push it in slowly as Raven sat down and then I busied myself gathering food to place in front of her chatting the whole time.

'Hmm let's see what we have in here. I think we can skip the savoury don't you?' I paused to allow Raven a chance to speak but from the look on her face it seemed she was quite content to just sit and watch me. So I reached inside the fridge to retrieve the cakes stored there before heading to the freezer for ice cream. 'There are quite a few different flavours here, if you haven't already tried chocolate I would suggest starting with that. Although you might like it too much and we will never know what else you like. How about a bit of everything? It is a feast after all.' I finished making the hot chocolates and retrieved the cutlery as I sat next to Raven at the table.

'W...why are you doing this for me?' Raven asked mouth slightly agape at the sight in front of her.

'You're hungry and I have food I can spare. We are alike you and I and I would like to get to know you better. If you would like to stay here I will give you a home and I can guarantee you will never go hungry again.' I explained gently shocked to the core when I saw a tear slip free from the gorgeous set of eyes in front of me.

'Thank you.' Raven whispered as I passed her a fork.

'Raven? Would you like to be my friend?' I asked sensing her hesitation at eating.

'I don't know. I've... erm... never had a friend before.' The reply tugged on my heartstrings once more.

'Don't worry for I will teach you.' I exclaimed saluting Raven in the hope of... yes! There it was again that lovely smile that seemed to brighten up my life. I vow right now to see this smile at least once a day for the rest of my life, it was like chocolate to me and I was already addicted. 'Rule two: what is mine is also yours.'

I grabbed a fork and stuck it into the nearest cake scooping up the biggest forkful I could; then I raised it, toasting Raven, before shoving it in my mouth. Raven proceeded to follow my lead closing her eyes slightly as her mouth closed around the fork before grinning up at me cheeks about to burst. Each time I took more of the cake in front of me, a little less vigorously now Raven was eating too, but Raven had no such qualms taking from everything at the table. When it came to the ice cream I didn't manage to stop Raven in time before she took as much as before and I winced slightly as a pained look came across her face.

'Quick Raven, hold your nose.' I directed as she gaped at me eyes wide. 'That is called 'Brain Freeze' and it is quite unpleasant but don't worry for it will pass soon.'

All Raven could do was nod as I passed her a hot chocolate and after taking a few sips it seemed she had begun to thaw out. 'Wow. That was cold.'

I couldn't help myself and began to laugh, Raven laughing alongside me. 'I think I'll stick with the drink, it's lovely and warm. Thank you for the food.'

'Don't worry, that is what friends are for.' I stood up to place the leftovers back in the freezer when Raven stood up in front of me, wrapping her arms around me.

'Thank you... friend.' I smiled as I retuned the hug. We stood like that for a few seconds longer before Raven released me returning to her drink and I tidied the kitchen in silence.

When I returned to the table Raven's eyes were half-mast as she gazed at her drink sleepily. 'Come on Raven, let's go get some sleep.'

Raven just nodded in response as I helped her up and led her to my bedroom, returning the bat as we passed. When we reached my four poster bed I gently helped Raven under the covers before backing away to the armchair but before I could take more than one step I felt her fingers close around mine.

'Stay with me?' Raven whispered. 'Please?'

How could I refuse? So as I crawled in next to Raven I whispered back. 'I will. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere. You are not alone.'

And together we slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading,**

**Sincerely**** Yours**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N Thank you to everyone reading this. Thank you to TNBC and moms5thchild for reviewing. Thank you to mona94, tefftmeister, Love A Mysterious Thing and almostgone71 for the story alerts.**** If any of you have the time I would really love to know what you think. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly rising above the horizon when the minds of the servants began to waken and with them so did I. For as they had been with the family for the whole of my life, even throughout the changes in location, I was now firmly attuned to their minds. I raised my head and made a move to get up when I remembered the night before. Looking down I saw Raven sleeping so peacefully, mouth slightly open and breathing deeply.<p>

'So it wasn't a dream after all.' I sighed, a smile on my face.

But what should I do now? I had to protect Raven and whilst I did not want to frighten her with my past I couldn't lie. On the other hand I had to keep Kurt and Cain away from Raven. Kurt had business in the city which would keep him there till the week's end and luckily he had taken Cain with him. That gave me a few more days to solve that little problem and Mother can be easily avoided so that just leaves the servants. Since my Father died there were not as many as before and I considered them all as friends but altering their minds would be a necessity.

Altering somebody's mind is a complex procedure I would imagine. Previously I had erased certain events from the memories of others but that was simply erasing the last few moments so they didn't see the milk I'd spilt before I'd cleaned it or similar accidents. However adding a person to the memories of another? In theory it should just mean implanting one idea deep enough in their subconscious. If I could plant a picture of Raven deep enough it would be accepted and conclusions would be drawn from it, such as to why she has not been seen much. The human brain can not handle what it does not understand and so it would create its own excuses to rationalise what it thinks is impossible. It would not be perfect but it would have to do because Raven was a part of my life now and with every fibre of my being I wanted to keep her safe.

I felt Raven begin to stir next to me and I glanced across at the clock. My musings must have taken a while as it was already well into the morning. I had a vague outline of a plan for the day and so now I just needed to put things into motion. Gerard the butler would have to be first as he always prepared supper for the family which only gave me a few hours but it would have to be enough.

'Hi.' I glanced at the beauty laid beside me. 'You stayed.'

I couldn't decipher the statement, or was it a question? I decided to answer it as such, even though I wished Raven would trust me I knew it would take time. 'Of course I did Raven, I am your friend and that is what friends are for. How are you feeling? Lunch won't be long but I could get us some breakfast first if you wish?'

'No thank you. Can we stay here instead? And talk?' Raven asked.

'Of course.' I replied, propping myself up with pillows and plumping a few for Raven. 'So then, what would you like to talk about?'

'You!' Raven giggled. 'Who are you? What are you? Did you really talk into my head last night? Or was it just a dream? Is this your room? It's really big.'

'Wow, all those questions?' I paused and Raven nodded. 'How did you contain yourself last night?'

'I was really sleepy.' Raven replied causing me to laugh out loud, oh and how good it felt. I felt lighter and carefree; I couldn't remember the last time I had genuinely laughed.

'Ok then, well here goes. Xavier, Charles Xavier; telepath at your service. Yes, no, yes and it is a bit isn't it?' I finished in one breath much like Raven had with her questions.

I watched in silence as Raven sat there brow furrowed concentrating on matching my answers to her questions. It was easier to sense her mind this morning so I must either be getting better at controlling my power or there was something different about Raven's mind. I was inclined more towards the latter as I had felt a difference last night; maybe it was due to Raven's power.

'So I didn't dream it?' Raven's voice brought me back to the present. 'How did you do it?'

'No it was not a dream. Like I said I am a telepath and that means that not only can I read a person's mind but I can also talk to them in their head.' _A little bit like this._

'Your lips didn't move but I heard you! Wow. Ok then, let me test you. I'm thinking of a number.' _3_

'Easy, you're thinking of the number three. Try to not think so loudly this time.' My quick answer was greeted with a pout and an adorable look that was only slightly spoiled by the malicious glint in her eye.

'Get ready Charles...'

_6 _'Six'

_8 _'Eight'

_9 _'Nine'

_3 _'Three'

_6 _'Six'

_1 _'One'

_2 _'Two and really Raven, all under ten?'

_1372639 _I laughed so hard that the bed shook and suddenly Raven was laughing along with me. It was such a wonderful sound I could sit and listen to her laughter all day.

'One million, three hundred and seventy-two thousand, six hundred and thirty-nine.' I spluttered through my laughter and suddenly two hands were pressing against my chest. I soon found myself being propelled backwards and onto the floor rather ungracefully. Still laughing I righted myself and used the edge of the bed to try and pull myself back up. Once again settled on the bed Raven greeted me with a smile and I made a show of dusting myself off.

'You caught me by surprise then, but you are quite stron-_omph_'. The breath was forced from my lungs as I caught a pillow to the face.

'Charles Xavier, you are such a grandstander!' Raven squealed as she swung the pillow in my direction again. Still short of breath I missed it when I reached to grab it out of her hands but on Raven's third swing I had better luck. I grabbed the pillow before it could hit me, drawing back as I did so to yank it out of her grip. Raven had put so much force into the swing that when I pulled the pillow from her the force knocked her backwards and off her side of the bed.

'Raven? Are you ok?' I asked climbing over to look down on her.

I was greeted with a sheepish expression. 'Yes. I'm ok. Sorry for attacking you with the pillow.'

'Don't be, it was funny.' I laughed, offering Raven my hand to help her back onto the bed. 'In fact that's rule three. Pillow fights are always welcome.'

'Really?'

'Yes really. Watch.'

I paused for a beat before picking up the discarded pillow and throwing it in Raven's face much to her squeal of delight. I then picked up one of my own and jumped off the bed to run and hide behind my desk. Raven was hot on my heels though, gosh that girl was quick, and she instantly set upon me with her pillow.

It was easy to lose track of time this way and it wasn't until there was a knock on my bedroom door that I looked at the clock in shock.

'Master Charles? Are you in there? You have already missed lunch and it is now nearing supper, I don't wish to intrude but you need to eat.' The voice floated through from the other side of the door.

I reached out with my mind to find Gerard the butler on the other side quite calm despite the worry in his tone. When I turned around to explain to Raven who it was I found that she was instead hiding next to the bed.

'Shhh Raven, don't worry.' I whispered calmly as I approached her. 'He is a friend of mine. I am just going to go outside and tell him that you are staying with me and then I will introduce you. Is that alright? Please do not be scared.' I finished with a smile and although Raven hesitated first she soon mirrored my smile.

_I'll be back soon_

As I got up I tried to mentally prepare myself for the task at hand. I just hoped my theory worked.

'Master?' Gerard inquired through the door, concern obvious on his face as I opened it.

'Yes Gerard?' I asked innocently already starting to delve into his mind. I closed the door quietly behind me and leant against it whilst digging further. I had somehow managed to freeze him in the process which suited me fine as with less external distractions it should make my task easier.

It seemed to take an age to reach the place I required. It was not until I reached his childhood memories that I realised I had taken a wrong turn somewhere. I needed the core of him not his memories. Suddenly I found it. It was quite beautiful. He viewed the mansion and its inhabitants with love and as his charges, something he had to protect. But we could not remain like this all day, I had my mission too. Carefully I placed the image of Raven alongside a still of myself at the age I am now in the hope that his mind would work backwards and fill in the blanks.

Having completed my task I sighed in relief and carefully withdrew from Gerard's mind. It didn't take as long to leave as it did to enter but I had to go steady, Gerard's mind was still assimilating Raven and I didn't want to disturb or disrupt the process.

I opened my eyes - _wait, when did I close them? _- and saw Gerard doing the same with a slight look of disorientation on his face. 'Yes Gerard?' I repeated, trying my hardest to act as if the last goodness only knows how long hadn't happened.

'Master, are you not well?'

'Come again?' That was not the response I was expecting and it caught me by surprise.

'You are sweating Master. Are you ill?' Gerard advanced raising a hand to my forehead.

'Possibly a cold, it is winter after all.' I replied trying to laugh his concern away gently. 'Did you say supper was ready soon? We will be down shortly.'

'Yes Master. If you and -' he froze completely for a second before continuing. 'your sister could get yourselves ready I will return to the kitchen now.'

Before I could answer Gerard had left. Interesting turn of events, the visible pause was slightly worrying but hopefully that would not last now the mind had decided on a course of action. That too was interesting, Raven as my _sister_? The thought was not horrifying and it easily solved a number of problems; I just hoped Raven would not be adverse to the idea.

Turning around and heading back into my room I called out hesitantly. 'Raven?'

_Omph_ Raven rushed into my chest enveloping me in a hug. 'Oh Charles! You're alright! You were gone for ages!'

'It's ok now and I am well thank you, apart from the lack of oxygen that is.'

'Sorry.' Raven said pulling away and I felt a pain in my chest at the lack of contact.

'Don't be.' I replied pulling Raven back into the hug. 'Rule number four: hugs are always welcome.'

Raven laughed into my chest. 'And exactly how many rules are there?'

'Tonnes'

'And I have to learn them all?'

'Yes, every one of them.'

'You are hard work Charles.'

I laughed back then simply enjoying the moment as I felt a vibration against my stomach. I glanced down to see Raven blushing up at me.

'Raven, how about something to eat? We should maybe get you some clothes first though, are you not cold?'

'A little maybe.'

'Well how about you wear some of mine till we can get you something... prettier?'

Raven nodded but didn't move so I took it upon myself to rake through my closet and find something. I was hoping Raven would pick something out but I guess she may need more time to adjust to me. I was willing to give her anything she needed, heck anything she wanted. I just hoped she would learn to trust me soon. I already felt so much for her.

Having pulled out a few vests I spotted some sportswear that had been hidden at the back of the wardrobe, the tickets still on the clothes. 'How about these? Red, blue or yellow? I would suggest the yellow, it brings out the colour of your eyes.'

'Thank you.' Raven replied reaching for the yellow. Even though technically Raven was already naked I adverted my eyes while she changed. If I had only learned one thing from my father it was to be a Gentleman.

'So what do you think?' Raven's voice brought me out of my memories and I turned to see Raven turning in circles and grinning at me.

'You look stunning my dear.' And she truly did. Even in baggy trousers and a baggy t-shirt Raven still looked radiant. So I bowed to her before extending my arm. 'Dinner m'lady?'

Raven picked up the edges of her t-shirt and curtsied to me before joining me, looping her arm through mine. 'Lead the way.'

My gosh this girl was gorgeous. I lead the way to the kitchen and as we walked in silence I could feel the happiness radiating off Raven. I could also feel her mind and after spending so much time in Gerard's mind earlier I now noticed the difference. The mind of everyone I had touched was... bland compared to Raven. Yes that was it! Raven's mind was complex, detailed, and intricate. It also tasted like peaches; perfectly sweet and it filled me like a piece of me was missing and I didn't even realise it.

Dinner was a quiet affair and we ate our meals quickly both wrapped up in our own thoughts and ready for bed. My delve into Gerard's subconscious had put us back a few hours; it was almost too late for supper but he had cooked for us anyway and for that I was grateful. When we had finished eating I gathered our plates and placed them in the sink for Margaret to clean. Margaret loved working in the kitchen but after an intense cooking battle conceded that Gerard is the better cook. So as a maid Margaret spends most of her time with Mother but I would have to make an effort to find her tomorrow to integrate Raven further.

Which reminded me of a conversation I needed to have. 'Raven? You remember earlier when Gerard came to the door? Well he is a butler and a friendly chap. He wouldn't hurt you, ever. Actually he... erm, he think your my sister.' I finished hesitantly, unsure of her reaction.

'What's a butler?' I was pleased that was the only part Raven wished to question.

'A butler is a person who works for another, in their house. He sort of does the cleaning and cooking, he generally helps out around the house. We have a maid too. A maid does the same as a butler and her name is Margaret. Would you like to meet her tomorrow?'

'Yes please.' Raven had nodded as I talked and smiled when I offered to introduce the two of them which I took to be a good sign. Raven copied my move earlier and rose to place her glass and mine in the sink but not before I caught a glimpse of a yawn.

'I am so sorry Raven. I forgot to ask Gerard to prepare a room for you. I know where the sheets are kept, we could find you a room now.'

'Why can't I stay with you?'

'Do you not want a room of your own?'

Raven shook her head and turned from the sink with a slight blush. 'I'd rather stay with you, is that ok?'

'Of course it is! Come on then, let's go get some sleep.'

I led Raven back up to my - our room now I guess - and helped her into the bed.

'Charles?' Raven asked sleepily.

'Yes Raven?' Looking so sweet and innocent Raven could ask anything and I would find a way to give it to her.

'Does that mean you're my brother?' Ok, not what I was expecting but my blue beauty was full of surprises.

'Yes, I suppose it does. Is that ok?'

'Never had a family before.' Images flashed before my eyes; Mother drunk, Kurt violent, Cain beating me... _Stop!_ Thankfully the images disappeared. How could I include Raven in my family as it was? I would have to make it work. I wanted, no, needed Raven to be a part of my life and so I would protect her from all of them.

'Well now you do.' I said with a forced smile as I climbed into bed beside her. 'You have me, ok Raven? You have me and I'm not going anywhere. Sweet dreams Raven.'

'Mmmm.' Raven mumbled as she snuggled into me.

I thought sleep would never come but it did thanks to the warm presence beside me filling my mind with peaches.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, chapter II. I hope you like it and find the time to review.<strong>

**Thank you for reading,**

**Sincerely**** Yours**


End file.
